


The Hazards of Parties

by LadyHallen



Series: Fon x Harry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Harry Potter, Crossover, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: At a party, bored out of his mind, Fon heard the skylight breaking and started to smile.
Relationships: Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Harry Potter
Series: Fon x Harry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104401
Comments: 14
Kudos: 341





	The Hazards of Parties

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Harry’s team of aurors crash a mafia soirée/party bc a budding Italian dark lord is attending who has alarming parallels to Voldy? And Fon doesn’t really seem concerned or even care because he’s technically not even Mafia, he’s Triads, and maybe he starts helping just for the Drama™️ (or asking Harry what’s happening and upon hearing “we’re arresting him because he’s split his soul and made himself immortal” or w/e,he decides to help?)

Fon liked people watching and he liked nice clothes.

People somehow took this to mean that he liked parties.

Which was just stupid. He didn’t like the banality of it or how monotonous attending multiple parties in a week could get.

The first one was always fine, but the subsequent ones were terribly boring, the luster wearing off and nothing interesting left.

And maybe that’s why the skylight breaking was amazing.

Everyone started screaming and Fon would have yawned if he had less discipline. As it was, he set down his untouched cup of tea and looked around.

There were people in robes throwing around flashes of light. Most of them were concentrated on taking down that new Don in Sicily, the one who was throwing around his weight and making everyone around him annoyed. No concept of territory or politeness that the Italian Mafia liked.

Fon watched and didn’t do anything, until that Don fled in his direction.

He had a split second of thought. To help or not. Hmmm. He looked behind the fleeing Mafioso consideringly, at the one woman among the robed people who had thrown off her robes the moment the fighting had broken out. She was dressed in jeans and had her long her in a messy bun. She was also the only one who had resorted to punching people and her form was excellent enough that he’d taken notice.

All this had taken him a moment and he decided.

Fon tripped the fleeing Mafioso and kept him on the floor with one well-placed foot. Just enough pressure and he’d probably pop like a grape so he had to be careful.

“Oh, you caught him,” she said, sounding _displeased_ of all things.

Which. Was delightful. Did she want to hunt him herself?

Except, she was looking at him now and if he knew women, and he did, she appreciated what she saw.

“Are you going on any more hunts?” he asked.

She blinked at him for a moment. He waited patiently.

“Yes,” she said slowly. “I am. There’s a couple more we have to hunt down.”

She looked at him thoughtfully. “Want to come with?” she asked.

He nodded.

Fon trussed up the Mafioso carefully and offered him up.

“Ah, bugger, I forgot about him,” she muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> If I had the brain power to write more of this, Fon is going to chase after Harry relentlessly. He's going to absolutely do the, "Oh, you're here too, what a coincidence!" until she catches on. She's a bit oblivious in this one and it shows. 
> 
> Fortunately, he is patient. So patient.
> 
> When she finally catches on, however, there will be gratutious SMUT.
> 
> Comments please!!!


End file.
